


如何碾碎一只电子蝴蝶

by xxxmxxx



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxmxxx/pseuds/xxxmxxx
Summary: （和它主人的心）
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	如何碾碎一只电子蝴蝶

“十年以前Noel是曼城乃至整个布瑞敦最棒的机械师。修理、创造、改装，他能做出近乎异想天开的拼接，给一整条破损的外骨骼找到新的归宿不过仅用一首歌的时间。还有各种稀奇古怪的小玩意。“迷墙”与“DLBIA”已经渗透进人们的日常生活乃至成为必需品。没人不爱崭新科技。没人不爱Noel：他的脑图扫描片能在出售十秒内被狂热的粉丝哄抢一空。你很轻易就能看到他，高耸入云的摩天大楼、新置换的成像广告，在广场上漫步的时候，十分钟之内你会看到他不少于十一次。杂志上写着二十七年前他第一次崭露头角，那时Noel不过二十四岁，年轻有为。人们都说他是个该死的天才，该死的、不可一世的天才，十年一遇、二十年一遇、五十年一遇。人人都爱加拉格，诺尔加拉格、莉娅加拉格。十年以前满街都是横幅，“加拉格统治世界”，人们这么说，也几乎这么相信。

不过那毕竟是十年以前。身处超速发展的信息时代，我们拥有全新的科技、全新的偶像、全新的生活……”

“狗屎。”Liam冷笑着关掉了成像仪，“电子狗杂种。”

很难说Liam到底是在骂什么。他不是第一次看到这种道貌岸然的所谓纪录软影了，关于他自己、关于Noel、关于绿洲，偶尔有那么几部能称得上制作精良，但其中大部分在得出“加拉格都难以接触并且不可一世”的结论之前甚至没跟他打过照面。这年头没几个人会看成像仪，更方便易携的通讯器占据了人们的大部分时间，因此没多少人会看到这些胡说八道的纪录软影，这是整个该死的垃圾世界上为数不多的几件好事之一。但按照惯例，Liam还是打开通讯器对这部纪录片痛骂一通，然后回复粉丝的留言，然后去做身体清洁。

Liam拥有一张巨大的镜子，足够将他完完整整装进去。刷牙时对着镜子挤眉弄眼，Cat不知道什么时候飞回来了，静静地停在镜子边上。Cat是一只电子蝴蝶，霓虹翅膀，足够仿真，Noel一贯的手笔。Cat在诞生之初就被植入了硬编码因而不能被作出任何修改，有时候Liam会怀疑Noel是不是真捉了只蝴蝶回来，因为除了飞来飞去它几乎没有任何作用。Liam曾经放下狠话要拍死这只蝴蝶，然而他最终没这么干，因为据Noel说cat的翅膀用的是有列侬签名的那块材料。他也不知道列侬为什么会在材料上签名，但那他妈可是列侬，所以谁知道呢？他可不打算冒着风险做什么验证，而那绝对只是因为他对列侬的热爱，跟Noel没有一点关系。不，他一点也不关心Noel会怎么想。

Liam吐掉漱口水，对着镜子扯出一个微笑。

*

二十六年前的曼城和如今没有太大不同。狄凡河穿过轴心将城市分为东西两区，河面漂着垃圾岛屿和残缺的浮尸。矗立在东岸的星塔不分昼夜地将MSL系列完美的脸庞投入巨大的屏幕，成千上万微灯的张量光束足以照亮东方的一整片夜空。对西区而言，那种光线属于奢侈品。西区的建筑群密不透风，如同规模庞大的地下溶洞，夜晚只被掠过上空的飞艇探照灯点亮与霓虹灯点亮。丛生的霓虹灯从任何难以想象的黑暗角落钻出来，如同攀附着朽木生长出的夜光蘑菇，养分是鲜活的欲望。黑夜催生罪恶，毒贩和娼妓的新邻居是新搬来的基督徒。

住在西区意味着你从来看不到星星。

Liam用右手捂住鼻子，穿过羊路、兔路和蛇路。他的鼻子歪掉了半截，左手小臂及以下荡然无存，裸露的金属关节球在夜晚的冷气中散发出冰冷的光芒。沿街游荡着毒贩和流莺，她们中的大部分有着高耸的胸部与泛着金属光泽的大腿，皮肤颜色足以铺成色谱。“全新改造，东区工艺，摸起来像真的一样——只收二十星币。”一个拦住他的漂亮女人说。途经壳井时他一如既往地仰头望了望——这个动作使得几滴活性液体通过他的鼻腔的管道漏到地上。这种鬼玩意虽然价格昂贵，但相当不好闻，途经此地的两个泰坦因此捂住鼻子对他指指点点，好像他是一团行走的排泄物。Noel因为这事痛骂了他一通，修理的时候Liam痛得嗷嗷叫仍不忘顶嘴，坚持讲完他如何对那两个泰坦竖起中指、如何叫他们滚开。

一般而言Noel没什么心情跟他对呛，但拜Liam所赐他刚刚损失了一笔数目可观的钱——那可是将近十毫升活性液体！话题从他妈的到操再到操你妈，Liam是首要推动者。Noel问他是不是疯了，那是他们的妈，Liam摸摸鼻子，说，操你。

Liam在工作台上不肯乖乖坐着，正在被进行高精尖作业的那只手动弹不了，他拿另一只手碰碰这碰碰那，在Neol俯下身距离足够时摸了摸他的头。Noel的表情发生了某种肉眼可见的扭曲。他关掉微型头灯，隔着眼镜与Liam对峙，看起来像只有着巨大复眼的螳螂，更离奇的是这只螳螂还会说话。

“好好躺着，或者你想在残废之余永远顶着个烂鼻子过活？”

“西区他妈的又不是只有你一个机械师！”

“你猜怎么着？”Noel叹口气，“只有你眼前的这个会不收你的钱。不幸至极。”

Liam强撑了三秒，然后乖乖躺下任他动作，眼神放空，望向天花板——角落——蜘蛛网，一只蜘蛛正顺着垂下的蛛丝慢慢爬到他面前，他对着蜘蛛吹口气，蜘蛛蜷成一团，在空中轻轻摆动。他一边大笑一边看着Noel，表情颇有些挑衅。

“所以，看到星星了吗？”Noel丝毫不为之所动。

“没——有——”

Noel点点头：“或许它们只是不想看到你那张挂着歪鼻子的脸？”

“不过我总会看到的。如果没有看到，那就是没有到最后。”Liam总结。

接下来的时间枯燥得有够无聊，锻造、焊接、打磨，总之就是那些事，来来往往，周而复始。Liam竟然在噪音中睡了一觉，久违的做了个好梦。

Liam的确做了很长一段时间噩梦。他几乎死在一年前的那场袭击中，被送去诊疗时只剩下半边身体和大半张脸。好在大脑完好，医生寄希望于仿生化改造，但几乎没有人认为他会活下来，因为西区显然不会拥有这种技术。然而Noel不仅这么认为，他还这么做了。七天之后，他弟弟在他那间规模不大的工作室的培养仓里醒来。醒来之后有整整三个月Liam都难以入睡，每时每刻从神经末梢传来的痛苦让他每天都生活在含有镇静成分的营养液中，神经衰弱是如此真切地折磨着自己的弟弟，Noel甚至没有精力去考虑药物成瘾成瘾问题。仿生材料与血肉的结合需要消耗相当的时间，之后是漫长的不应期，旋涡期可能出现的各种并发症曾让43.57%的生命止步于此——这些当然不是Noel的范畴，他不得不求助于做了医师的对头，星币源源不断流出，微孔敷料剂、无针注射剂与大量五颜六色的药丸流水一般涌进。那段时间Liam做的噩梦都是他妈的彩色。某一天Liam从培养仓走出来要一杯金汤力，蓝色的营养液从他身上淌下来，在空中凝成固体，落在地上哗啦啦作响。或许是因为一动不动地在舱内躺了将近半年，又或许是那场爆炸或多或少对他的脑子造成了什么影响，Liam发展出了新的爱好——打架，更进一步说，拳击。对他这样的新人而言，地下拳击的赔率相当高——一个挣钱的好机会。他们需要钱，Noel需要钱，需要崭新的设备来捣鼓他的那些价值不菲的电子元件与高精度神经元链接。鉴于Noel是个他妈的天才机械师，他们甚至可以省下修理的费用——材料费另算，何况贝特公司在西区的仓库离他们并不远。有天晚上Liam甚至是和Noel做爱完之后去的。这当然不是在质疑Noel在某方面的能力；别忘了liam是经过改造的。

Noel不常表露自己的情绪，他在Liam面前明明白白表露过的后悔只有两次，一是他搞了他弟弟，二是他没有在他弟弟还是个完整的人类时多搞他几次。这不是说他对改造后的Liam十分嫌弃，相反无论是他们做爱的质量还是数量都较之前上升了好几倍，况且当时的仿生材料在拟态上几乎达到完美的程度，只在与血肉相接的地方留下一道浅浅的增生凸痕，那是Liam崭新的敏感带。Noel是个不折不扣的控制狂，因为那道缝合痕迹一样的疤痕俨然让他有些飘飘然，已经自诩为某种形式上的救世主。

FFC的邀请函和Liam的十九岁生日一起到来。Noel送给他一颗星星。当然不是真的星星，他们这个小仓库可装不下那么大的东西。据Noel说是他用什么什么元件和什么什么发光材料亲手做的，通过某种内置的微型反重力装置可以在空中浮起来。Liam试过关了灯将它浮到半空，顶住天花板，就好像真的星星那样。Liam简直要爱死它，但它后来在争吵中被Liam摔坏了，Noel因此第一次离开。他们在鼠街的一家日式妓院找到他时他因为吸了过量“粉色奇迹”将天花板看成星星，并试图架着美咲（那个不幸被他点中的妓女）飞到天上去。

所以Liam的二十岁礼物是一只电子蝴蝶，机械框架，霓虹翅膀——材料上有列侬的签名，感知到愤怒的电磁波就会飞到空中。为了防止它在充电时被Liam搞坏，Noel甚至给它装上了一块太阳能接受器。Liam给它起名为Cat。

“Cat要是他妈的坏了，我会知道的。你也会。”当时Noel指指他脖颈后面的芯片说，“然后你就他妈等着挨揍吧，垃圾。”

Liam在FFC上第一次出场时穿着辅甲“永生”，涂装是鲜活的绿色。在赛场上他无所畏惧，眼神挑衅，对一切对手不屑一顾。这场之后他一炮而红，有了粉丝，越来越多的粉丝，粉丝团。上电视的时候，他提到他的哥哥，提到他的涂装师和医生，提到绿洲。他们年轻的脸开始一次又一次出现在东区闪烁的屏幕上，出现在PADD每一个标题为“明日之星”的报纸下，星塔上巨大的全息投影将他们变成俯瞰整个布瑞敦的巨人。然后是第二场、第三场、第四场……“迷墙”、“DLBIA”、“超音速”、“香槟超新星”。Knebworth那一场比赛的观众席足足容纳了数十万人，就连空中也被密密麻麻的飞艇与转播设备围得水泄不通，胜利时Liam环顾四周，感到他们是不可以被超越的。他们的房子从西区搬到东区再搬上浮空岛。他们是明日之星，是最佳拍档，Liam甚至以为他们拥有并将永远拥有相同的航道，然而Noel从来不是这种人。Noel想要的是什么？他想要一个崭新的天地，一个足够他做出任何研究的崭新的绿，而liam只想守着绿洲直到天荒地老。他从来没想过要和谁一辈子绑在一起，哪怕对方是他的弟弟，不，这不是他想要的，Noel说他就是是只猫。他的永远在于他的没有永远。于是他们开始争吵，越来越多的争吵。于是在最后一次激烈的争吵后，Noel离开了。Noel去捣鼓他的那些小玩意儿，他有足够的资金和设备，不再需要他的弟弟，不再需要任何人。

Liam偶尔会在成像仪上看到Noel的脸，说他最近又造出了什么新东西。“得意洋洋又自命不凡的上等婊子。狗屎。”Liam骂道，随后会发现他手边的某个零件是他哥的杰作。早年他会把它们随手拿起来摔个稀烂，但现在他甚至懒得费神去管这个。反正他们也见不了面。

*

Liam呻吟着起床。在不会导致宿醉的新型酒精饮料成为热门趋势的当下，Liam去酒吧仍然坚持点金汤力，这意味着宿醉几乎无法避免。他的腰由于维护得宜仍旧处于最佳状态，然而人类血肉显然不像新型材料一般坚挺并且可以更换，因为他的头脑昏沉得仿佛被塞进一块重力磁铁。

“真他妈操蛋！”他摇摇头，摇摇晃晃地来到装备室。这年头一切都在变得疲软，包括拳击，人们热衷于各种纤巧的外骨骼以及令人眼花缭乱的光效设备，硬装甲和加拉格以及过去的时代一样都快成为明日黄花。但操他妈的，Liam才不在乎。如今他有的是钱，只想做他乐意的事。所以去他妈的吧，他要在硬装甲这条路上走到死为之。

他在总控台那里看了看情况——一切正常，很好。他调出OOU，对着参数仔细思索，模拟着涂装效果，测试各个关节的灵活性，手臂、手肘、手指。突然一阵电流从颈部直窜上天灵盖，他狠狠打了个激灵，铺天盖地的红色字体潮水一般涌上电子义眼的视网膜：ERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERROR

他立刻意识到发生了什么；他看到Cat飞到了机械臂的手掌中，然后被碾碎。

“操！”他按下紧急制停，所有投影全都消失，眼前的一切几乎变得陌生起来，“不！Cat ……不……”

机械臂缓缓展开，露出掌心握着的蝴蝶——现在是碎玻璃和基础电子元件。某个自动触发的设备开启了，在空中投出Noel的全息幻影，二十五岁的年轻Noel在为二十岁的Liam录生日快乐歌。“嘿rkid我回来了！”远处传来Liam的叫喊——他那时刚从竞技场回来，兴高采烈的脚步声和口哨声，Noel低低说了声“该死”，然后关掉了屏幕。录像就此结束。碎掉的零件仍然躺在冰冷的机械手掌上，偶尔响起电流声。

Liam想起多年以前那场Knebworth之后的庆功宴。Noel不知道从哪里搞来一艘“幻影”，两个人从后门溜出去，一路开到星塔塔顶，途经的那些巨大幻影低下头为他们让路。那天晚上天空中奇迹般地出现了很多星星，而他们是明日之星，他们闪闪发光，他们在塔顶敲掉瓶塞，喝得烂醉如泥，险些跌个粉碎。那时候他们尚且年轻，有那么多的时间。有所有的时间。*

*化用《狄拉克海上的涟漪》  
**地名全是编的，部分专有名词有借鉴  



End file.
